It is known to restrict cell phone usage for a driver in a vehicle. One example of such an implementation is disclosed in co-pending International Application Number: PCT/US2010/034030 (“the '030 publication”) to Miller et al., filed on May 5, 2010. Another example of such an implementation is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0021234 (“the '234 publication) to Tibbets et al. The '234 publication discloses a method and system for detecting, monitoring and/or controlling one or more of mobile services for a mobile communication device. The method and system of the '234 publication determines whether the vehicle is being operated by a user that may also have access to a mobile communication device which, if used concurrently while the vehicle is in operation, may lead to unsafe operation of the vehicle. If the mobile services control system determines that a vehicle operator has potentially unsafe access to a mobile communication device, the mobile services control system may restrict operator access to one or more services that would otherwise be available to the operator via the mobile communication device.